Clark Kent (Earth-5641)
Clark Kent, or more famously known as Clark Kent, was a journalist turned super-soldier in wake of World War II. Hailing from Staten Island, Clark's life, from childhood to adulthood has never been too smooth. At the age of 5, his father left his family, and his mother was left alone to take care of Clark. Clark never tasted the full flavour of education, but his dignity and willpower allows him to receive several educations from former-teachers of the Depression Era. Such traits also allow him to get a job at the New York City Tabloid Newspaper, the Daily Bugle. He has been one of the most celebrated journalists there, even managing to get a Pulitzer Prize. But when war struck in the 1940s, Clark decided to participate in it. His physical capabilities were well enough to get himself inserted to the military, but his background made him a subject of mockery by everyone. But, when his unit got chosen for the Super-Soldier program, his life changed. While his other comrades failed the program, Clark himself managed to survive the experiment, turning himself into the world's first super-soldier. The program's initiator, Professor Adam Fenix, who figured out a way to enhance an individual's mind and body, however, was then captured by a German spy, to be brought to the "Master" to be used. Seeing how this goes, Clark decided to try to rescue Fenix, but ended up to actually be a part of the war, even partly leading the Allies to victory. His true mission to rescue Fenix and end the war finally reached its peak when he encountered the "Master" of Hydra, Wilhelm "Red Skull" Strasse, who was in the possession of a cosmic artifact called the Tesseract. It was also revealed that his "one true mission" of rescuing Fenix failed, because Wilhelm has already killed Fenix. The two fought, and Clark emerged as the victor, preventing Wilhelm to use the artifact to bombard the Allied nations' capital cities to win the war, via the bomber plane, Valkyrie. Clark and Wilhelm however, suffered two distant fates: Clark was teleported to the distant planet of Sanghelios, where he's captured, tortured, and experimented upon by the Sangheili for decades. However, in 2011, when the Sangheili attempted to invade Earth, the then-unofficial "Ultimates" freed Clark from a Sangheili mothership. Clark then proceeded to become their leader, leading the team in repelling the Sangheili. Since then, he has been a trusted member of FOXHOUND, and a hero to many. History Joining the Troops Powers and Abilities Prior to becoming a super-soldier, Clark possessed amazing skills in journalism, with his will and wits supporting him during his tenure in the Daily Bugle. He also won a Pulitzer due to his traits. Stepping away from that, after becoming a super-soldier, Clark's mind and body are enhanced into superhuman levels. His willpower also supported him in surviving the experiment, as healthy bodies are not an official requirement of getting into such experiment. Instead, those with pure minds are more likely to survive the experiment, or at least, get the most benefit of it. With the status of being a super-soldier, Clark's physicality is above those of a normal human's. His strength allows him to lift up to 2 tons, his speed allows him to match a motorcycle's speed, his stamina allows him to exert himself up to 24 hours, and his agility allows him to outperform an olympic athlete. Other than that, he can breathe underwater for at least 15 minutes, and his senses and reflexes are enhanced. Of course, being an official super-soldier, Clark received training from various sources. In the end, Clark is able to master nearly every martial arts known to mankind, and can use firearms and other archaic weapons as good as how he handles his shield. In his experience, he once managed to defeat an entire Hydra battalion by himself, matched the seemingly-stronger Red Skull, and survive being, allegedly, tortured for decades by the Sangheili. And straight after getting freed from captivity, he managed to break a Sangheili's arm and knocked out another one with a strike to one of his pressure points. Going away from physicality, Clark himself has inspired thousands of other individuals to do what's right. And his charisma allowed him to be the Ultimates' leader, consisting of a goddess, a legendary vigilante, one of the strongest Green Lanterns in reality, one of the smartest men in the world, outfitted within a near-invincible suit of armor, and the fastest man alive. Trivia Category:Heroes Category:Versions of Captain America Category:Americans Category:Earth-5641 Category:Characters of Earth-5641 Category:Males of Earth-5641 Category:Heroes of Earth-5641 Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Super Senses Category:Military Personnel Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Males Category:Expert Combatant Category:Weapons Experts Category:Gun Wielders Category:Shield Wielders Category:Ultimates Members (Earth-5641)